


The Home of Demons

by The_Jashinist



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: No Romance, Original Character(s), Other, alternate appearance for some characters, character roster not final, feels like that right now, gore scene very early on just warning you, headcanon heavy, maybe slice of life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jashinist/pseuds/The_Jashinist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A home built on corpses, a life filled with death, but within the walls of an underground city of killers there is more life than ever thought possible, and a past just as lively within its walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Home of Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slenderman

Jeff carefully lifted the dumpster lid and glanced around to make sure no one was there.  Save for an unconscious drunk, the alley was deserted.

"Is she gone?" Ben asked from inside the dumpster.

"I think so," Jeff lifted the dumpster lid higher and peered out, "I think the cops scared her off or something."

"Well then," Ben hopped up to the edge of the dumpster lid and hopped down, "come on Toby, Slender's gonna be cross if you come home late."

"Yes because the Lovecraft reject is definitely the scariest part of this situation Ben," Jeff heard the third of their group, Jack, remark, shoving Jeff out of the dumpster and following behind.  Toby, the fourth of their little group, clambered out unscathed and took the time to help Jeff's dog Smile out of the dumpster as well.

"Well that was eventful," Jack commented.

"I don't think eventful is the word to use for narrowly escaping Jeff's psycho ex," Ben replied, fishing through the pockets of the drunk man in the alley.

"She's not my ex," Jeff commented, "She’s someone I didn't manage to kill, big fucking deal.  Ben what are you doing?"

"He's dead," Ben pulled a quarter out of the man's pocket, "and even if he wasn't, he's not gonna miss a quarter."

"He's not dead he-," Jeff began before noticing the blood.  There was a pool of blood spreading on the other side of the man's limp body, half of his face caved in like he'd be hit with a baseball bat, repeatedly, and his side a gaping cavity of organs.  Jeff tensed when Smile began growling.

"What's that about?" Ben stood, nodding to Smile.

"Something's wrong," Jack translated, "Ben, get Toby home, we'll look at this."

"I wanna come!" Toby yelled loudly, crossing his arms like a child.

"See this is why I'm not scared of ax murderers," Jeff jabbed his thumb at Toby, "the one I know is a child."  Jack rolled his eyes and knelt down next to Smile.

"One bark means no, two means yes, is the killer still here?"

Two barks.

"How many?  Bark the number."

Three barks.

"Are we in danger?"

Two barks.

"One more question Smile.  Can we escape where we are now?"

One bark.

Jeff's hair stood on end as a small music box tune began to fill the air, followed by a voice singing along.

"Fuck," Jack stood, "I know what this is."

"What?" Ben flipped the coin in his hand.

"Besides someone who wants us dead?" Jeff slid the knife from his pocket, "I'm thinking something of Slender's power level with more malice."

"And you'd be right," Jack gestured for Jeff to return the knife, "Only there are two of them and a little pet along for the ride."  The music stopped suddenly and a young woman stepped out of the dark side of the alley, smiling wide with red painted lips and a heavy sledge hammer in one hand.

"I take it that's the 'pet?'" Ben asked.

"That's a new one," Jack nodded, "and if both of them are here that means she's tough to control."

"You're speaking in tongues," Jeff raised his knife.

"You know how Slender needed to control Toby before taking him?" Jack asked, "Well, the harder someone is to control, you can either take more time doing it alone and waste time, or use a helper and take less time.  The freak that's got her has a friend."

"So that's-," Ben pointed to the girl.

"A regular person," Jack nodded, "yeah."  Jeff narrowed his eyes and got a good look at the girl.  She was a small girl, built almost like one of the puppets you saw in toy stores, lanky, but lithe, she wasn't chosen with the intention to overpower her enemies with brute strength, she was intended to outmaneuver them.

The girl twirled the hammer in her hand and stepped forward, swinging it at Jack.  Jack ducked down under the swing and the hammer hit the wall with a loud crash and left a huge dent in the wall.

"MOVE!" Jack yelled, "She's not alone either!  DON'T GET CAUGHT!"

"Come on Smile," Jeff pocketed his knife and bolted past the girl further into the alley.

"NOT THAT WAY JEFF!" Jack screamed as Jeff turned the corner, "THAT'S-!"  Jack's sentence was cut off with a loud scream of agony that stopped Jeff in his tracks.  Smile whimpered and nudged Jeff's hand with his nose.

"Shit," Jeff glanced back to the corner, another crash sounded.

"He'll be okay," Jeff assured Smile, and more so himself, "it's hard to kill that sorry son of a bitch."  Smile barked and trotted ahead of Jeff, as if leading him to safety.  Jeff hesitated before following, what he really wanted to do was go back and make sure they were all alright, but if he did he risked getting a sledgehammer to the face.  Unlike Jack, Jeff was rather fond of his face.  Jeff followed Smile to a dead end, where Smile clambered onto a ledge, knocking down half the supports Jeff needed to follow.  Smile looked back down at Jeff and whimpered loudly.

"It's fine I'll find another way around," Jeff flashed a quick smile, "you go get Slender and tell him what happened.  I'll catch up as soon as I can."  Smile barked in reply and ran off, leaving Jeff below at the dead end.  As soon as Smile was gone, the little tune from earlier began to play again, only Jeff could hear it clearly enough, Pop Goes the Weasel.

"Talk about cliché," Jeff turned around.  An old box sat at the edge of the alley, blocking Jeff from leaving.  "I know plenty of things that are scarier than a stupid Jack-in-the-Box."  Just before the song ended, it stopped, abruptly, and the box popped open.  Out of it swarmed a mess of cockroaches.  Jeff pulled a face and backed into a corner.

"That's not scary," Jeff pulled himself onto a dumpster to avoid the swarm, "that's just gross."  The swarm slowed to a stop from coming out of the box and the roaches eventually dispersed or flew off.

"Can you do any other tricks that don't involve grossing me the fuck out?" Jeff yelled towards the box.  As if offended, the box snapped shut, and a tall creature walked around the corner to stand behind the box.  Jeff stood on the dumpster lid, trying to convince both himself and the figure that he wasn't scared.  The figure was a tall man with matted black hair and long, lanky arms that ended in long, black, claw-like fingers.  The man smiled, showing off rows of sharpened teeth.  To top it all off, he looked like a freakish monotone clown.  For once, Jeff could say, with certainty, that he was scared.

"So you're...Jeffrey, right?" the man kept his friendly smile as he spoke, his voice raspy from disuse, "but your friends call you Jeff.  So glad that stupid dog is gone, I hate dogs, they always growl at me."  Jeff didn't reply, he kept his mouth firmly shut.  "Oh don't be shy," the man laughed, "I'm only a friend.  Name's Laughing Jack, the one and only.  I believe your friends have met my doll, Little Stripes.  I'm so sorry about your masked friend, I really don't know what I'm going to do with her."

"What did you do to Jack?" Jeff snarled, anger taking over his fear.

"Not what I did," Laughing Jack kicked open the box and pulled out a blue mask identical to Jack's, "what your friend walked into.  He's alive by the way, for now.  They all are, I didn't want them; I wanted you."

"What for?" Jeff growled.

"Well now there's the million dollar question my dear Jeff," Laughing Jack nodded, a dark laugh filled the alley, "see, you're a thorn in my side, a thick, sharp, irritating little thorn I just want to be rid of."  Laughing Jack dropped the mask back into the box, which slammed shut, "but no matter what I do, I can't quite find the means to get rid of you.  And trust me, I've tried it all, except directly having a little chat with you, I like to keep my hands clean now that my owner is dead.  Well, clean of blood like yours."  Jeff felt a shudder run up his spine.  He was used to people wanting him dead, but they had never been this up front about it.  "Of course," Laughing Jack continued, "I'm no longer equipped to deal with you indirectly, and you've really pissed me off now, taking a little darling boy that belonged to me before I could touch him.  I'll make this painfully simple.  I'm a selfish brat who doesn't share his toys, and you broke my toys one too many times, Jeff the Killer."  Jeff flinched and stepped back until he hit a wall, something warm was streaming down his face and stinging the scars in his cheeks.  Jeff plunged his hand into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out his knife, holding it up with shaking hands.

"Look I don't care if you wanted to kill the kid or not," Jeff could hear his voice cracking and shuddering with each word, "I got there first okay?  Finders keepers."

"Doesn't work like that Jeffie," Laughing Jack lunged forward and pinned Jeff to the wall, baring his teeth, "I told you, I don't like sharing very much.  I only shared with Jill, and only on special occasions, and you are not one of them!"  Laughing Jack slammed Jeff into the wall and knocked him out cold.

"I'm not letting you get in my way any longer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm altering this a little bit and adding something, but I'm also doing a few edits with this.  
> Jpcidp Rypsopd'r Ulrm.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to think this may boil down into a slice of life but I'm unsure as of yet. Where I am now I can add a "villain" as it were but I don't feel it's very necessary.  
> No LJ is not the villain this is like, a 4 chapter intro arc to a few central characters


End file.
